


Snowballs

by Reda



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, These dorks, Winter, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: It's winter. And it's been a while since he's thrown a snowball at Yona, though doing so does seem somehow familiar.





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m hyped up after reading the spoilers for 152. I don’t know if this is worth anything. And it’s my first time writing for them. But I had to let these feelings out somehow and I love winter themed ficlets so. Heh. Here’s a quick little drabble of a thing, I guess.

 

Hak threw the snowball.

It caught Yona just beneath the nape of her neck. She yelped. Jumped a few feet in the air. Brushed at her hair. And spun around instantly, eyes lit up darkly, like they were on fire.

He froze.

For a moment, he couldn’t breathe. The expression on her face was priceless. Unguarded. True. Honest. And full of emotion. It made his stomach twist. In a good way. At least, he was sure that was in a good way. Since he wanted to see more of that strong emotion.

Oh, the angry tirade she sent him for smacking her so unexpectedly – that was one thing, but the gleam underneath that gaze, the almost playful lilt in her lips. She always complained about his teasing of her. Always complained about the rough way he handled her sometimes.

But, in a way, it was their special way of communicating. Since he was practically the only person in the world who dared throw a snowball at the unsuspecting princess, who would dare laugh at the way it made her face and neck flush, who would smirk and bow and call her princess with a teasing tone of voice. Yeah, he was pretty sure he was only one who could get away with all that. He’d been getting away with it since he was a child, and he sure wasn’t going to stop now.

As she turned away with a puff to her cheeks, a sly smirk spread across his face and he slid up behind her. “You’re not going to get sick from one snowball now, are you, Princ-”

Words cut off as a splash of ice cold assaulted his face. A snowball. At his face. He froze for the second time. Heard her laugh and preen triumphantly.

“You make an easy target, Hak.”

He closed his eyes, swearing he must have heard that somewhere before. An old memory perhaps?

Shaking the snow from the bangs of his hair, brushing the remainder of melting ice from his face, Hak reached out to snatch her wrist and pulled her close. “Only for you.”

He wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. They didn’t sound like him at all. Then again, Yona certainly had that effect on him, didn’t she?

Instead of pulling back, Yona stepped into his tug, pressing herself up against him, as if searching for warmth in the cold of winter. “I’m glad I finally understand that much. I guess I am kind of an idiot princess for misunderstanding everything for so long, huh?”

“Yeah, you are.”

He could feel her breath huff against chest. “You know. You should really work on being more romantic or something now, idiot servant.”

Hak chuckled but didn’t respond. The dragons were heading up the snowy hill, finally. Their little antics in the snow having finally reached a conclusion. Guess his alone time with Yona was cut short for now.

Oh well. At least he was used to it. He’d find another time to surprise her. With more than a snowball next time.

If his stomach would stop twisting into knots every time he thought about such romantic steps, at least...


End file.
